


Sunshine

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Horror, Extreme Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, serial killer Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the clutches of death, Hide still shines brighter than the sun itself. His light will never extinguish. Kaneki will make sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Ghoul Week of Horror Day 1: Insanity. Mental Instability. Dangerous Ideas.   
> Parings: HideKane   
> Warnings: Major character death, necrophilia, gore, body horror, serial killer Kaneki   
> A/n: Incredibly descriptive because I want to test up on my adjective use. I didn’t write what i wanted to originally, just a small drabble. I’m late af for this week. But college is kicking my ass.   
> Mind the mistakes, and I don’t own TG.

 

Tokyo awoke to a somber report that morning. The headlines in the news had alerted the city of another murder-autopsy. The young body had been discovered in the 20th ward, had been sliced open from the front with all vital organs brutally torn out.

Like the previous boys who’d fallen victim to the killer, the corpse had been robbed of nearly all of the hair, and only a few golden strands remaining atop of the head.

The medical examination had suggested that the victim—like so many before him, had been alive while being gutted. And coupled with the injuries, and the blond haired, honey eyed description (given by the family of course, the eyes had been taken), a familiar killer had struck again.

They called him the Sunshine Bandit for his preferences in blond hair, for his tendency to reap the lives of youthful college boys, and for the eerie “You are my sunshine” that survivors had recalled him singing as he tore them open.

“…We have strong suspicions that the ghoul known as “Eyepatch” may be closely affiliated with the Sunshine Bandit…” Kaneki’s ear twitched at the sound of Hide’s surname blaring from the television. Yawning, he tightened his hold around the body and rested his chin atop of the head.  

There was no structure underneath his arms, internal organs rubbed up against the skin within the scrambled body. With every embrace underneath the cool sheets, the organs ruptured within the body. He was little more than a bag of bones and flesh now.  

 Kaneki’s digits fingered the long stitch on Hide’s body, feeling the raised skin as well as the liquid that oozed through the poorly closed wound.

Kaneki groaned as he unlatched his arms from around the naked figure and sat up. Even after replacing his rotting organs, the new ones were still giving him trouble. At least the hair hadn’t fallen out yet.   
These organs were too small, too wrong…not large enough, not right enough. He would have to kill again, would have to replace these.

“Good morning Hide,” Kaneki looked down at the corpse in the bed, smiling as he gazed into the new eyes. He had reaped them from his latest victim, as Hide’s last ones had grown rather dull.

As he stepped out of bed, Kaneki scanned the floor for his clothing (he and Hide had a wild night after he came back gutting that random blond), and put on his boxers. “Want a cup of coffee Hide?”

No response. “Still tired?” Inquired the ghoul as he left the bedroom, “I’ll bring you one anyway.”

The television still blared with the sorrow of the latest catastrophe, “Ever since college freshman Nagachika Hideyoshi’s body was removed from the morgue after his death—which is still being investigated as a murder by Eye-“

Kaneki nearly threw the remote at the television, though fixated his attention on the coffee. He didn’t kill Hide, Hide got injured trying to speak to him. It was a bad injury (it had been Kaneki’s fault, honestly. Hide had been targeted as he searched for Kaneki. The ghoul had killed Hide in front of him).

Ever since then, Kaneki had been trying to “fix” him. Hide’s death affected him greatly, as it wasn’t until his friend was a lifeless shell at his feet did he realize just how much he neglected him and just how much he loved him.

So he took care of him, gave Hide as much dedication as he did him. Cleaned him, clothed him, bathed him, loved him, and even transplanted his organs when he would begin to rot.

In the beginning, he never looked a day past twenty. Pale skin, sunshine hair, bright eyes. He looked like Hide. Though eventually his skin grew pasty, his eyes began to sink, his hair began to thin and his light began to fade.

So Kaneki began to kill to preserve him. To replace that which was fading away.  The song hadn’t been an intention, it was just that it had been a childhood song that Hide used to sing to calm Kaneki down whenever he was near his breaking point. As he killed those innocent boys in order to use their organs to replenish Hide, and their eyes to give him sight, he felt like a monster. But Hide’s voice in the back of his mind calmed him, the “You are my sunshine” put him at ease.

So he sang when killed.

Coming back to the present, he brought a mug of coffee to the bedside and slipped back underneath the sheets beside his dead boyfriend. After placing the mug rest on the night stand, he reached for one of his books that lay next to the mug.

Placing a kiss on Hide's cold forehead, Kaneki let a single tear roll down his cheek and began to read.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done. I wanted to contribute to this week but I haven't had time to do much. College is kicking my ass hard! This wasn't what I wanted to write, but I wanted to just contribute something. Anyway, time for me to go to sleep. Have a wonderful morning and God bless.


End file.
